


The Prince and his Confectioner

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confectioner Tendou, Cute, Farmer Tendou, Fluff, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Daishou, Royal Daishou, Royalty AU, happy ever after, poor tendou, prince AU, we're not supposed to be together but we fall in love anyway AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Prince Daishou isn't allowed to leave the palace, but he's never been much of a stickler for rules in the first place.When he meets Tendou- a poor, low-class Confectioner- Daishou decides to break even more rules if it means he'll get his happily ever after.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Tendou Satori, Daishou Suguru/Tendou Satori
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this while watching Tangled :o) lol  
> This is just gonna be a cute little side project for me so I hope you stick around!  
> I don't plan for any angst or suspense- only a cute love story :)
> 
> An alternative title idea I had was 'The Prince and his Confectioner' but I thought it was too long. I might end up changing it though, we'll see.  
> Edit: I changed it lol it used to be "Royal Sweets"
> 
> I'm really tired when posting this so please point out any obvious mistakes so I can fix them when I wake up lol

It was an hour past supper when Daishou locked the entrance to his study.

He pulled on his cape and tiptoed to the balcony, looked back at the door to see if the guards in the hallway heard the lock _click_ open. Their shadows hadn’t moved so Daishou continued his escape, slipped through the ajar door effortlessly.

He pulled the hood over his head and peered over the edge of the balustrade.

The sun was setting, but there was still enough light for him to be caught if he wasn’t careful.

Daishou waited patiently until the sentries on the level below were out of sight, and earshot, to climb over the railing and down the thick vines that covered the palace walls.

He did the same for the next two levels until he was able to drop down into the thick brush behind the stables.

Once he made it past the stable hands, it was smooth sailing. They never paid him any mind, so he never needed to worry about them informing anyone about his unapproved departure.

Daishou pulled his hood back slightly, glanced up at the sound of guards patrolling the area he’d just descended from. He waited until the coast was clear and stuck to the shadows as he made his way to the secret passage that led to a foresty area just outside the royal grounds.

He wasn’t sure what the initial purpose of the passageway was for, but nowadays, only the front room was used for miscellaneous barn storage. Hay, apples, saddles; anything and everything related to horses, essentially.

So, with that said, it stunk. Badly.

Daishou took a deep breath and pinched his nose before pulling open the hatch door. Once inside, he navigated the narrow hallways easily. It was pitch black, but he’d taken the path so many times that it was engrained in his memory.

The sunset reentered his vision only a few minutes later. Daishou lowered his hood. He smiled at the warmth on his skin and took a deep breath of fresh air as he gently pushed aside the foliage that covered the exit.

He wadded his way through the small wooded area until he reached the worn-down footpath. The sounds of laughter and music became louder and louder as he came closer to the main road; and a small smile broke through when he saw the _Nohebi Street Market_ sign on the stone archway, swinging gently in the autumn breeze.

Daishou followed the smell of fresh bread until he reached the town’s bakery. He took a mental note of the rock propping the front door open, made sure not to accidentally kick it away as he entered through the narrow doorway.

“Good evening! I was wondering if I would see you today.”

“I said I would come by, didn’t I?” Daishou smiled, then tilted his head at a sudden, loud commotion in a back room. “Everything alright?”

The shop owner waved a hand in dismissal. “Oh, yes, yes, just wrapping up a delivery.” She opened the display on her side of the counter. “Would you like the same?”

“Yes, please, thank you.” Daishou answered, reached for the coin bag on the side of his person.

At the same time as he deposited the change into the woman’s hand, a figure caught his attention, and he couldn’t stop himself from staring.

A man around the same height as he- and age, judging by his complexion- walked out from the hallway behind the counter, carrying an empty, wooden milk tray.

He had unusually bright hair- a vibrant red shade that was likely envied by fire- and an equally as bright smile that had Daishou weak in the knees.

The prince suddenly found it hard to breathe, barely registered the paper bread bag he had started to curl his fingers around.

Could this be what his mother always told him about; what was in the stories she used to read to him when he was younger?

The redhead finally caught his gaze and came to a complete stop.

Daishou felt his heart skip a beat.

Was this... was this love at first sight?

The man’s lips morphed into an _o_ and his eyes widened. A rosy tint appeared on his cheeks and spread all the way up to the tips of his ears.

Daishou smiled at him.

He was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'll have more details about Tendou in the next chapter :)
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this AU, please leave kudos and comments and consider [giving me a like/RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1307667319615823873?s=20) !! I would really appreciate it !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdhgdkjh ao3 deleted my previous notes and i dont remember all that i typed ?? ummmm,,, coolcoolcool
> 
> this probably the fastest ive ever written a sequel / additional chapter :0  
> i dont know if ill continue switching povs for each chapter but the next one will be in daishou's again :)

Tendou tried to smile back, but he couldn’t. It was as if both his feet and face were glued in place and all he could do was imitate the likeness of a statue.

_Wow._

“You’re- hi.”

Tendou stumbled over his words, and his feet a few seconds after. He gripped the milk crate tighter to keep it from slipping from his hands and crashing to floor. Tendou looked back at the caped beauty and cleared his throat.

“Hi, I’m, uh, Tendou.”

“I’m D- uh, Dai. Daizen, but... you- you can just call me Dai.”

Tendou relaxed at how the other man seemed equally as nervous, but his embarrassment returned when he remembered where they were. He straightened his posture and looked at Lady Sakishima.

“I- uh- same time next week, then?”

The shop owner hummed with a smile and a wink, returned to the opposite side of the counter to take care of the change Dai had handed her. Tendou looked back at him, with a full sentence prepared, but barely any of it came out.

“You- with me? Come?” Tendou felt his face heat up but he cleared his throat. “Do you want to walk? Come _with me_ , on a walk?”

Dai was clearly struggling to hold in his laughter. Tendou smiled at the sound of it when it bubbled out, and patiently waited for an answer.

“Sure.”

Lady Sakishima’s bakery was conveniently Tendou’s last delivery for the day, so the two were able to spend the remainder of the evening together.

Of course, Tendou didn’t want to carry around an empty milk crate all throughout their date, so they had to make a quick stop at the community stables where he’d left his horse. Thankfully, Dai had no problem with keeping him company.

Feelings were quickly acknowledged on the walk there and as they left, the pair was walking hand in hand. Tendou ran his thumb over Dai’s knuckles and the man leaned into him.

He felt his heartbeat pick up.

Was this really happening?

He’d just met him, but it felt like he’d known him his whole life.

“Do you like sweets?”

“I’ve already told you I like you, haven’t I?” Tendou smiled at Dai’s laugh.

“No, do you want to get something sweet-”

“I have something sweet-”

“- to eat?” Dai pulled away from Tendou’s side, moved in front of him.

Tendou continued holding Dai’s hand as the man walked backwards. He had a warm smile on his face and a light blush on his cheeks. A few more seconds passed before Tendou fully registered Dai’s question. His teasing smile turned to one of thought as he looked to the Confectionery a few shops down.

His apprenticeship there was to start next week.

It’d taken him months of begging and bargaining to convince the shop owner to take him under his wing.

“Tendou?”

“Hmm?” He whipped his head to look at Dai, who had stopped walking. His smile was gone and his brows were furrowed slightly.

“Would you like something else?”

Dai’s voice was quiet now, and Tendou felt an odd sense of guilt at being the cause of it. He squeezed Dai’s hand.

“No, we can get some sweets.”

The beauty’s face lit up, and he returned to Tendou’s side with a skip to his step. Tendou mimicked his smile.

He decided then that he would do anything to keep Dai happy; to keep seeing that smile, to keep that _spark_ in his eyes from ever going out.

A bell jingle caught his attention. He looked up to see Dai smiling at him as he held open the door of the Confectionery.

Dai insisted on paying for their food and, as he did, the shop owner made no indication that he recognized Tendou at all. Whatever the reason behind it, Tendou was thankful the man didn’t say anything about the spontaneous visit.

“ _Shit_ \- I have to get home.”

Tendou blushed at hearing the man in royal dress curse so casually. It’s not like it was unheard of- well... actually, it was. Tendou had never heard someone wearing the country’s sigil swear before.

“Would you like an escort to the palace, my dear?” Tendou smiled, held out an arm.

Dai didn’t react how Tendou expected. He was a bit surprised at how the smile completely left Dai’s face and, if Tendou didn’t know any better, he’d say he was _scared_.

“How do you know I live at the palace?” Dai asked quietly.

Tendou reached for the thick, silver pin attached to the front of his cloak, which was the only thing keeping the fabric from sliding off his shoulders. Dai blushed when he looked down at it.

“Oh... right, I forgot I was wearing it.” Dai chuckled.

Tendou smiled again and tilted his chin up with one finger. “You want a ride?”

“I- no- no, I’ll be fine, but thank you.” Dai shied away from his touch and brought his hood up. “Meet me outside the sunflower maze tomorrow? At sunset?”

Tendou couldn’t speak. The lanterns on either side of the street cast an orangey glow on Dai’s face, and now that Tendou could see him in the light again, he was reminded of how beautiful he was.

He smiled. “I’d meet you anywhere.”

Dai blushed, turned his head as he started walking away. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Goodnight, Dai.”

“... goodnight, Tendou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos make my heart go wee woo
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this AU, please leave kudos and comments and consider [giving me a like/RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1308393405437931520?s=20) !! I would really appreciate it !!


End file.
